


Dead Man's Party

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: “Yeah, but why do I have to be the one dressed in a tank top and short skirt, and you get to dress like that,”  she said, gesturing to Holtzmann’s smoking jacket and leggings.Holtzmann grinned widely. “Because we’re trying to blend in so that we don’t worry the guests, and you’re my hot side piece.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerla/gifts).



“Uh-huh,” Kevin said, his head nodding as he wrote on the notepad on the desk. “Yeah. Okay, I got it.”

Erin bit her nails as she watched him from the sofa near his desk. She startled as Holtzmann plopped down on the sofa beside her, grinning widely and rubbing her hands together with obvious glee.

Holtzmann leaned in toward her. “What do you think he’s got?” She said, her voice a low undertone.

Erin tilted her head to look at Kevin and drew her eyebrows together.

“Okay, yeah,” he said, and scribbled some more. Erin was fairly certain that he was doodling on the notepad rather than actually writing anything down.

“I have no idea,” she murmured, shaking her head. “Something good I hope.”

“Or something easy, since it’s just the two of us today,” Holtzmann waggled her eyebrows at Erin and then bit her lip. She reached out toward Erin, and Erin’s breath caught momentarily before she realized that Holtzmann was tugging her fingernails away from her teeth. "Stop that," Holtzmann scolded gently. "You know ghosts are attracted to your nervous ticks, right? They’re really into nervous energy, can track it like bloodhounds. I mean it may work for me, too, but you don't want a Class 10 phantasm knocking down your door. Personally, I'd rather a class 10-"

Kevin’s eyebrows jumped into his hairline in surprise, and Erin interrupted Holtzmann by shushing her loudly and waving her hands. "I'm trying to hear what's going on."

"Oh right," Holtz said. She sat up straight and narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head toward Kevin.

"Uh-huh. Right." Kevin continued, as he listened to the other party rant.

Holtzmann turned to Erin, her eyes wide and incredulous. "I don't know how you're getting anything from this."

"Okay. I'll send them over as soon as possible. Yes. Goodbye." He turned to face Erin and Holtzmann and said with as much gravitas as he could muster, "We’ve got a case."

"Fantastic," Holtzmann purred as she moved to stand. "I'll go rev up the Ghost Chipper and away we go." She extended a hand to Erin and pulled her off the couch. "You ready? Looks like it's just us today."

"Sure thing," Erin said, trying to ignore the swooping sensation she felt in her belly as Holtzmann winked and squeezed her hand before letting go. "Let me just go change into my jumpsuit, and then we'll head out."

"Um," Kevin started, before Holtzmann steamrollered right over him.

"I was thinking we could try out this new design I have for the proton grenade, you know the one I showed you last week?"

Kevin frowned and reached out a hand toward the women. "I don't think-" 

"Oh yeah," Erin said, flushing at the memory of Holtzmann pulling her into her workshop. Her eyes had been alight as she’d demonstrated the grenade that would obliterate any ghost within the vicinity, but leave all objects on the physical plane unaffected.

"Hey guys," Kevin tried again, raising his voice this time. "You guys, hold on."

Holtzmann turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. “What is up, oh dudeliness?”

“Well, I was just thinking that for this case you might want to think about carrying something a little… smaller.”

* * *

“You know,” Erin said, as the doorman waved them into the club, “When Kevin said something a little smaller, I figured he was just talking about equipment.”

Holtzmann turned to her, a wide grin on her face. “You mean, you don’t like the mini-trap and tiny proton pistol I got for you?”

Erin tugged the hem of her very-short skirt down to a more respectable mid-thigh position. “No, I mean the clothes. They’re a little, um, revealing.”

“I don’t know,” Holtzmann said, crowding in close to Erin. “I think you look pretty good like this.”

“Yeah, but why do I have to be the one dressed in a tank top and short skirt, and you get to dress like that,” she said, gesturing to Holtzmann’s smoking jacket and leggings.

Holtzmann grinned widely. “Because we’re trying to blend in so that we don’t worry the guests, and you’re my hot side piece.”

Erin’s mouth dropped. “Oh,” she said. “You think I’m hot?”

Holtzmann opened her mouth to answer, but before she could speak, an effusive voice called from behind them.

“Ladies!” 

They turned to see a man dressed in black. 

“So glad you could join us. Marcello Rossi.” He extended his hand, shaking first Erin’s then Holtzmann’s.

“Now, first things first. I know that there is a ghost to catch in this building, but it is important that you _blend in_. We would rather not alarm any of the guests.”

Holtzmann snorted. “Well, nothing says alarming like the decades old ghost of a famous serial killer floating over the crowd, am I right?”

Erin elbowed her in the side and turned to Marcello with a pleasant smile on her face. “Of course. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Erin found herself on the packed dance floor, her body one with the undulating mass of people inside the packed dance club. She had been hesitant when she’d discovered that Marcello’s idea of blending in was merging with the froth of drunk, sweaty club-goers while they waited for the ghost of a legendary ladykiller to appear. Erin never was one for dancing, but with Holtzman pressed up against her by the throng dancers she found herself moving in time to the beat. 

People were grinding against each other, and it made Erin uncomfortable to watch. She fought against the urge to close her eyes in case the ghost appeared, and instead settled her eyes on Holtzmann. Holtzmann wasn’t scanning the room. She was looking right at Erin, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

Erin shivered when Holtzmann leaned in toward her. 

“Hey,” Holtzmann said into her ear, all but shouting over the loud music. “You okay?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Not really.”

A half-smile appeared on Holtzmann’s face. “This isn’t really your scene is it?” As Erin watched, Holtzmann lowered her gaze to rake her eyes over Erin’s body. Her eyes lingered on Erin’s lips before coming to meet Erin’s own eyes once again. “It’s okay,” she said, placing her hands on Erin’s hips. “You’re with me. Just move your hips with mine.” 

Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her body had been rigid since they had arrived. The proximity of Holtzmann’s body, the scent of her perfume, and the occasional brush of her hands against Erin’s body was doing nothing to help her relax. Erin took a deep breath when Holtzmann’s hands moved to Erin’s waist, her fingertips moving in circles against her body. Erin closed her eyes, breathed in again and willed her body to relax. Slowly, she felt her limbs loosen.

“That’s it,” Holtzmann said, as she coaxed Erin’s body to move with hers in time to the music. “Now, put your arms around me. Let’s dance, and then let’s catch this motherfucker.”

Erin opened her eyes. Holtzmann's face was inches away from her own, and her lips were open and inviting. The thought that she could lean forward and kiss Holtzmann flitted through Erin’s mind and her breath caught in her throat. Holtzmann - no, Jillian - was so beautiful. She moved her arms from where they hung straight by her sides, winding them around Jillian’s neck. When she clasped her hands behind Jillian’s head and pulled her minutely closer, Jillian's mouth dropped open for a fraction of a second before her lips reformed into a smirk.

“Good,” Jillian said, tearing her gaze away from Erin’s mouth to meet her eyes as she coaxed Erin’s body to move to the beat of the music. 

“Yeah?” Erin asked, her voice high and unsure. “I’ve never done this before.”

“What,” Jillian said, as she guided Erin to lean back in a dip. “Danced with a lady?”

“With anybody-” Erin swallowed as Jillian spun them around in a circle. 

Jillian met her eyes and pulled her close, her lips hovering over the shell of Erin’s ear. “That’s it,” she said, her voice low. “When we’ve caught this ghost, I’ll take you dancing for real. Night out on the town, just you and me.”

Erin moved back so that she could look at Jillian, “I’d like that,” she said, her voice sincere.

Jillian’s face lit up with a wide smile. “It’s a date!”

Then, Jillian’s expression abruptly shifted. Her fingers tightened on Erin’s waist as her mouth dropped with a gasp. “Erin,” she said, her tone serious. “The ghost is ten feet behind you and about fifteen feet in the air.”

Erin’s eyes widened. She dropped her hand to her purse and grasped the barrel of the proton pistol she’d stashed there earlier. As screams erupted around them, she met Jillian’s eyes. Erin loved the determined, predatory aura that Jillian emanated when they were hunting - she got a charge off of it, and watching Jillian get all revved up excited Erin, too. Tonight was no different. Jillian’s eyes were sparkling and wide with excitement. 

“Let’s get it.” Erin said, her voice firm. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jillian said with a grin, brandishing her own proton pistol in one hand and a miniature trap in the other. Side-by-side and with pistols in hand, they advanced to take down the ghost.


End file.
